


Гроза

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча дождливой ночью на пустынной трассе может обернуться...<br/>Примечание/Предупреждение: намек на асфиксию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза

Ронднуар снова провернул ключ в замке зажигания, нажимая на педаль. Машина в который раз отозвалась глухим взрыком, а потом, встряхнувшись пару раз, опять заглохла.  
Ронднуар выдохнул и медленно опустил голову на руку, которая сжимала руль.  
Бесполезно. Машина встала прочно и надолго, теперь только эвакуатор вызывать. Телефон как назло из-за грозы потерял связь, отсвечивая на экране фразой «Идет поиск сети». Навигатор тоже был бесполезен. А дождь уже даже не барабанил по крыше машины – лился сплошным потоком по стеклу. По обочине рядом с асфальтом текла настоящая река.  
Ронднуар резко поднял голову и ударил рукой по рулю. Ну просто отлично! Он застрял неизвестно где, ночью, без возможности позвонить, да ещё и в такую кошмарную погоду. Определенно, этот день может называться самым ужасным в его жизни.  
Ронднуар тоскливо посмотрел в окно. Трасса была пустынна – он ведь не обращал внимания, куда едет. Да и часы на телефоне показывали далеко за полночь.  
Ронднуар откинулся назад, кладя голову на подголовник и в который раз обещая себе никогда больше не заезжать так далеко. Вечером он был настолько зол из-за сделки, которую увели у него прямо из-под носа, что не видел вокруг себя ничего. Просто схватил ключи от машины, телефон и быстро вышел из дома, бросив «Скоро вернусь».  
Ну да, Ронднуар рассчитывал покататься часок, сбросить пар, а потом вернуться домой. Но настигшая его в дороге гроза вкупе с поломкой машины перевернула всё с ног на голову.  
И самое ужасное - хоть бы кто мимо проехал! Но нет, за час, который Ронднуар провел здесь в бессильных попытках завести авто, не было ни души. А это значило, что оставалось ждать окончания грозы - которое неизвестно когда настанет, судя по дождю. Он лился уже с меньшей силой, но монотонный шум давал понять, что непогода затянется на всю ночь.  
Кошмарный конец отвратительного дня, ничего не скажешь.  
Ронднуар выпрямился, чтобы размять затекшую спину. И тут неожиданно по лобовому стеклу мазнул отсвет фар. Послышался шум мотора, но не машинного, скорее мотоциклетного. Спустя минуту он стих, а потом прислушивающийся Ронднуар уловил шлепающий звук шагов.  
Интересно, кто же этот человек, который ездил на мотоцикле в такую непогоду?  
В слабом свете горящих фар Ронднуар плохо видел, но сумел заметить мелькнувший красный отсвет от одежды незнакомца.  
Ронднуар прищурился. Он даже успел поспорить сам с собой на тысячу евро, что это Форрест, прежде чем услышал знакомый голос:  
\- Ферреро, какими судьбами! Застрял, что ли?  
Надо было спорить минимум на пять тысяч.  
\- Что ты, я тут просто отдыхаю, - съязвил Ронднуар, наполовину опуская стекло. Так и есть - Марс стоял около его машины, засунув руки в карманы. И конечно, с сигаретой во рту. И как он ее курил в непогоду?  
\- Своеобразные у тебя представления об отдыхе, - хмыкнул Марс, выкидывая сигарету. Дождь стих почти полностью, так что он смог прикурить новую.  
\- Какая тебе разница? - Ронднуар пожал плечами, пытаясь заставить телефон работать. Бесполезно - тот по-прежнему искал сеть. Да и был ли смысл? Все равно Ронднуар не знал, где находится, а навигатор тоже не внимал попыткам привести его к жизни.  
\- Да я как бы хотел предложить тебя подвезти, - Марс пожал плечами. - Но раз у тебя тут своя вечеринка, я пошел.  
И он развернулся к своему байку.  
\- Подожди! - Ронднуар опустил стекло полностью. - Я же не сказал, что отказываюсь.  
Марс хмыкнул, но сделал приглашающий жест. Подумав немного, Ронднуар сунул телефон в карман, отсоединил всю технику от проводов и сунул в бардачок. Выйдя из машины, он сморщился от капель дождя, падающих на макушку и за ворот рубашки. Заперев машину, он щелкнул кнопкой сигнализации.  
\- Садись, - Марс уже уселся на мотоцикл. - И держись покрепче.  
Ронднуар одарил его испепеляющим взглядом, но промолчал. Кое-как умостившись позади Марса, он сцепил руки у него на поясе.  
Мотоцикл взревел двигателем, выруливая на трассу. Прикосновения капель дождя к коже казались жалящими, и Ронднуар спрятался от этого ощущения, уткнувшись лбом Марсу между лопаток.  
\- Ты слишком подозрительно прижимаешься, - раздался насмешливый голос Марса.  
\- Мне бы очень не хотелось разбиться вдребезги на мокрой дороге, да еще и в твоей малоприятной компании.  
— Малоприятной? Ферреро, не выпендривайся.  
— Изволь лучше следить за дорогой, - произнес Ронднуар, пытаясь удержаться. На мотоцикле он до этого никогда не ездил, и сейчас, чтобы не свалиться на трассу, вынужден был крепче обнять Марса. Его пальцы сжимались в попытках найти что-то, за что можно было бы уцепиться. И за неимением лучшего Ронднуар ухватился за массивную пряжку ремня Марса.  
Ну конечно, тот не удержался.  
\- Ферреро, мне, конечно, лестно, но давай хотя бы до квартиры доедем.  
\- Да ты!.. - мотоцикл резко вильнул в сторону, объезжая грузовик, и только это помешало Ронднуару произнести уничижительную речь. Вместо этого он отпустил пряжку и, мстительно прищурившись, сдавил руками талию Марса.  
Тот рвано втянул воздух носом.  
\- Раздавишь, идиот!  
\- В следующий раз не произноси больше таких несусветных глупостей, - откликнулся Ронднуар.  
\- Ну уж простите, ваше сиятельство, что на мотоцикле нет поручней!  
\- Не прощу, - однако давление Ронднуар сбавил и снова спрятал лицо от дождя за спиной Марса. Только помогало мало - с неба опять лило стеной. Телефону в кармане наверняка пришел конец.  
Мотоцикл снизил скорость, а затем и вовсе притормозил возле многоквартирного дома. Пока Марс ставил его на подземную стоянку, Ронднуар забежал в подъезд. Он весь вымок до нитки, на полу уже набралась маленькая лужица.  
\- Ферреро, пока не стечешь, в квартиру не пущу, - сообщил Марс, заходя в подъезд. Отжимающий мокрые волосы Ронднуар бросил на него насмешливый взгляд.  
\- С тебя самого льет.  
\- Но ведь моя же квартира, - усмехнулся Марс, открывая дверь. Ронднуар зашел следом.  
В квартире было темно. За окнами шелестела мокрая листва деревьев, слабо блестя в свете уличных фонарей. Ронднуар заморгал, когда в холле щелкнул выключатель.  
— Раздевайся, — Марс скинул ботинки и, совершенно не обращая внимания на текущую с его куртки воду, прошлепал в ванную.  
— А больше мне ничего не сделать? — вкрадчиво осведомился Ронднуар. По его тону легко было понять, что он раздражен, но Марс, как обычно, это проигнорировал.  
— Полностью раздевайся. С тебя льет ручьем, а я не горю желанием ползать в ночи по квартире с тряпкой и убирать за вашим сиятельством лужи.  
Ронднуар фыркнул, но все же совету внял, снимая насквозь мокрый жилет. Как он и предполагал, телефон промок и отключился. Его Ронднуар положил на полку, где уже валялись какие-то мелочи.  
Одежду можно было выжимать, волосы растрепались и промокли. Ронднуар скривился, распуская их и аккуратно снимая обувь. Ему срочно нужен был душ, горячий чай и отдых. Причем именно в таком порядке.  
Однако как только Ронднуар выпрямился, снимая галстук, то понял, что его планы, скорее всего, будут иными. Потому что Марс вышел из ванны в одном халате.  
И он смотрел. Пристально и тяжело, его взгляд казался физически ощутимым. Как будто он уже прикасался к Ронднуару.  
В квартире повисла напряженная тишина, которая обычно бывала перед взрывом. Ронднуар хотел отвести взгляд, но понял, что сделать этого не может. Он просто стоял перед Марсом, в мокрой одежде, облепившей тело, и с распущенными волосами.  
И с каждой секундой взгляд Форреста становился все более жадным и темным.  
Кто именно сделал первый шаг, Ронднуар так и не понял. Просто он потерял несколько мгновений своей жизни, а потом обнаружил себя уже в объятиях Марса. Тот тащил его куда-то вглубь квартиры, горячо дыша в шею и пытаясь одновременно стянуть с него рубашку и расстегнуть ремень.  
— Я иногда ненавижу тебя, Ферреро, — Ронднуар прикрыл глаза, потому что шепот Марса на ухо оказался чересчур возбуждающим. — В какой бы заднице ты не оказался, ты постоянно оказываешься на высоте. Ты даже в насквозь мокрой одежде умудряешься выглядеть так, что можно голову потерять…  
— Замолчи, Форрест, — Ронднуар не был настроен выслушивать оды. Он просто ухватил Марса за воротник халата и поцеловал, прижимаясь ближе, чувствуя, как под мокрую холодную рубашку проникла горячая ладонь. Она прошлась по спине, даря сладкое живительное тепло. Ронднуар поневоле чуть выгнулся под её давлением.  
Марс хмыкнул в поцелуй, останавливаясь перед кроватью. Ронднуар увернулся от его толчка, и первым на постель упал Форрест. Он резко сел, собираясь вскочить, но тут же замер, когда Ронднуар остановился прямо перед ним и с мерзкой улыбкой потянул развязанную ленту галстука.  
Время застыло, запульсировало в висках. В комнате царила тишина, нарушаемая только шелестом одежды и тяжелеющим дыханием. Взгляд Марса с каждой снятой вещью становился все более диким, но остановиться Ронднуар уже бы не смог. Он чувствовал свою власть над Марсом, ощущал, что владеет ситуацией, и осознание этого кружило голову.  
Одежда легла мокрым комком на стуле. Ронднуар подошел ближе, так близко, что ощутил на животе дыхание Марса. Тот поднял голову, ухмыльнулся и, не отводя взгляд, прижался губами к коже чуть выше пупка.  
Голову повело, от места поцелуя по коже разбежались искры. Ронднуар тихо выдохнул, сжал пальцы на плечах Марса. Ситуация мгновенно вышла из-под контроля, застывшее время пустилось вскачь. Ронднуар издал тихий стон, стоило Марсу провести языком по всей длине члена. На кожу будто плеснули кипятком, в голове закружился туман, стекая вниз.  
Ноги начали подрагивать, стоять становилось тяжело. Ронднуар почувствовал, что его несло как песчинку в быстрой реке. Его пальцы сильно сжались на шее Марса. Тот издал недовольный стон, и вибрация его горла приятно прошлась по головке члена.  
— Хва… тит, — Ронднуар еле выдавил из себя одно слово. Марс похабно улыбнулся — и как он это сделал с членом во рту? — и отстранился.  
— Быстро же ты сдулся, Ферреро, — хмыкнул он. Ронднуар нехорошо прищурился и одним толчком опрокинул Форреста на спину, забираясь сверху.  
— Не дождешься, — по губам его скользнула хитрая усмешка. Марс только открыл было рот, чтобы дать ответ, как Ронднуар склонился и поцеловал его, проскользнув руками по телу от шеи до паха.  
— Сегодня я сверху, — шепнул он в приоткрытые после поцелуя губы. Марс прищурился.  
— Ты в прошлый раз был!  
— Не спорь, — Ронднуар поцеловал его ещё раз, ещё и ещё, пока Марс не расслабился.  
Смазка нашлась в том же самом месте в изножье кровати, под матрасом. Быстро свинтив крышку и едва не порезавшись в процессе, Ронднуар выдавил гель на пальцы и принялся за дело.  
Марс охнул и непонимающе заморгал, когда по его члену прошлась скользкая ладонь. Он дернулся было, чтобы встать, но Роднуар пригвоздил его рукой к кровати, не разрешая шевелиться.  
— Я же сказал, сегодня я сверху, — и с этими словами он медленно опустился вниз. Глаза Марса расширились, он тяжело задышал. Ронднуар видел, что он изо всех сил старался не дернуться навстречу, не поддать бедрами. Его пальцы сжали простыни так сильно, что костяшки побелели.  
— Если так, то… я согласен, — Марс криво усмехнулся и разжал пальцы. Его ладони осторожно, невесомо проскользнули по бедрам от колен, а затем с силой сжали талию Ронднуара.  
Внутри что-то оборвалось, стало невыносимо жарко, как будто в комнате включили печку. Ронднуар подался вперед и переместил руку на горло Марса.  
— Не дергайся, — тихо сообщил он, торжествующе хмыкая. Марс сузил глаза, однако стоило ему попытаться поднять голову, как Ронднуар сжал пальцы.  
Марс выдохнул и откинул голову обратно, закрыв глаза. Его руки сползли с талии чуть ниже и сжались — больно, почти до синяков. Ронднуар сощурился, но промолчал, продолжая неспешно и медленно двигаться и наслаждаться этим скольжением.  
В темной комнате становилось все жарче и жарче, и вспышки фар проезжавших мимо машин казались всполохами адского пекла. Марс лежал зажмурившись, и Ронднуар прекрасно видел, как он напряжен. Видел сумасшедшее биение пульса на шее и каплю пота, скатившуюся с виска. И ощущал подрагивание пальцев на своем теле — о да, они так и норовили сдавить посильнее. Однако пока что Марс не решался этого сделать, наверняка чувствуя давление руки на своей шее. И осознание того, что он держал Форреста за глотку, пьянило Ронднуара больше, чем изысканный алкоголь.  
А потом Марс вдруг распахнул глаза и резко дернул бедрами вверх.  
Ронднуар задержал дыхание и рефлекторно сжал пальцы на горле Марса. Несильно — но достаточно ощутимо, чтобы тот поперхнулся.  
Марс втянул воздух носом, оскалился и снова дернул бедрами. Удовольствие резко растеклось по телу, как будто внутри лопнуло что-то. Ронднуар почти замер и прикрыл глаза, и Марс этим воспользовался, начав двигаться в своем любимом ритме — резко и быстро, практически пригвоздив ладонями к себе и не давая дернуться. Ронднуар позволил ему это, хотя продолжал держать его за горло.  
И когда он сам застыл, почти не дыша от накатившего оргазма, его пальцы сдавили шею сильнее. И Марс вдруг напряженно выгнулся и захрипел, сжимая пальцы на теле Ронднуара так, что побелели костяшки.  
…Комната постепенно проявлялась из темноты. Ронднуар сполз в сторону и сморщился, заметив темные следы на бедре.  
— Форрест, ты животное, — с чувством сообщил он.  
— На себя посмотри, — Марс прокашлялся, держась за горло. — Решил придушить меня в постели, да?  
— Я бы с превеликим удовольствием придушил тебя и вне её, — отчеканил Ронднуар, направляясь в ванную.  
Вернувшись, он глянул на часы. Половина четвертого утра, и гроза снова разбушевалась за окнами. Похоже, сегодняшнюю ночь ему придется провести здесь.  
Ронднуар хмыкнул. Не то чтобы он был против. Вот только Форресту про это знать было совершенно необязательно. 


End file.
